After All This Time
by raven.rothrp
Summary: Who is this mystery young man? Will Raven be ok? What happened to the Titans? Where would this lead all the Titans?
1. Chapter 1

The lights flicker on and off as she walked through the ill-lighted hall. Someone had left her a message telling her to meet them there at that time so she accepted it and came.

"Is it a left or a right ?" she asked herself quietly and sighed. Finally ending up at an aged-abandoned train station, Raven walked to the bench and sat down looking around for any sign of another soul.

"You came I see." a voice of a young man said and she continued looking around.

"Who's there?" her eyes glowed a type of white and her hands as well.

"You can't see me, Raven, not yet, I need your help so people could see me." Raven's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?! " she asked the mystery boy and heard a chuckle .

"You'll find out soon but I really need your help. You're the only one who can reverse whatever the hell happened to me." she continued looked around.

"How do I know that you'll have good intentions after I help you? " Raven then asked placing her hands in the dark blue hoodie she had on. At the time, it was almost 48 degrees Fahrenheit outside and she was freezing cold.

"You're empathy, can't you feel or read my mind ?" hearing what he said, her shrugged her shoulders.

"I-I don't want to invade-e.. you're thoughts like that." Raven said shivering as she placed her hood on and hands in her pocket.

"Maybe we should go somewhere warm for you?" he asked taking her hand. Raven felt how warm he was and it surprised her not knowing how or why.

"H-how are y-you .." he then pulled her away back to where the busy streets of Gotham were.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know later." they both got to her car warming up and heading back to her loft was.


	2. Chapter 2

Unlocking her door and walking in slowly to her warm apartment, Raven turned on the lights as she opened the door a little more,

"Are you inside?" she asked looking outside to the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm sitting on the couch." Raven nodded and turned to look at the light grey couch, closing the door. Walking to the bookshelf that was sitting close by, she skimmed through all the old ancient books collected over the last couple of years. Finally getting to one she needed and pulled it out. It was a very oldish with leather pieces ripped off it. Raven set down on the coffee table opening it. Her eyes glowed white and the pages started turning on its own.

"That's amazing ." the young man whispered to himself bending down to her and watching. The pages stopped flipping and came to where it showed a picture of an outline figure and the spell below.

"This one should do the trick, just sit back and hold my hand. Relax." Raven said closing her eyes. The young man reached for her hands feeling how cold they were,

"Um ok, what else do you need me to do? " he then asked politely looking a bit intense.

"Just keep your mind open." after she said that, the candles in her apartment lit up and the flames grew tall. Chanting the spell over and over again, the young man looked around then to his hands where he saw the spell was working.

"It's working!" he said in excitement but Raven felt the complete opposite. Hearing tiny of voices telling her things in demonic, she reached to the point where almost everything was showing on the man's body. Her voice started getting louder and louder, with blood dripping from her nose as the spell was completed. He hadn't noticed as he was watching that his own flesh was appearing again.

"dømætię." she said just before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Raven?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed and the young man stared at Raven as she was asleep. He had brought her to her bedroom right as soon as she fell unconsciously so when she woke up, she'd be comfortable. Raven's fingers then twitched and he removed his hand away from his mouth.

"Rae?" he asked as her eyes then opened slowly and blinked a couple times.

"We're never doing a spell like that ever again." with her vision still a bit blurry, the young man helped her sit up slowly.

"Did it work?" she then asked closing her eyes as she held her head.

"You tell me..." he said and opened her eyes once again, Raven saw nothing but a green man that had an elegant smile on his face that stretched all the way to the edges of his face.

"G-Garfield ..?" Raven said in shock as well as looking shocked. She hadn't seen him in 8 years, and now he was standing right in front of her. He had grown up, a lot since the last time she saw him. He was much taller with a voice that was a whole lot deeper. It was the reason why she couldn't recognize him in the first place. His hair a bit long, as well with two muscular arms and body. Noticing a couple scars on his arms as well. Raven then stopped looking at the difference and instead hugged him tightly.

"It's great to see you too Rae." he said hugged her back.

"What? How? I thought you..."

"Died? Yeah no, I thought I did too." Garfield took a deep breath as he stood up.

"It's one reason why I came to you in the first place. And it's a long story to tell.. but first, what happened to the Titans?" Raven's smile faded instantly

"We all left... Dick went to work by himself as Nightwing, Vic went to joined the Justice League, and Kori went to join Roy Harper and Jason Todd as they went on a little space mission as the Red Hood and The Outlaws."

"And you? What did you do?"

"Well, I stopped being a hero and took a break, went back to school, graduated high school and college... now I just own that shop downstairs with my master's degree and so to be a Professor" Looking back up to him, Raven gave him a soft smile to show that everything was ok.

"Kori and I still talk every once and a while, at first it was through our commutators then when they had to come back to earth, she gave me a new one Roy made for us." Raven reached for it and showed him.

"But everyone else... barely." Garfield's smile faded as well.

"Was it because of.."

"You? Yeah.. everyone just kept blaming themselves, causing them to leave." She then stood up and looked over to him.

"But now tell me what happened with you." Raven said as she began walking down to the bookstore. Garfield walked behind her rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, this is what happened... "


	4. Chapter 4

8 years ago...

"It's between me and her, Raven!" Garfield said getting frustrated. The rest of the team were defending themselves against the group of villains, Dr. Light, Rose Wilson, Terra, and Control Freak. Raven nodded and ran out from behind the rock hearing that Kori had been attacked. Rose had her by the throat while holding up the sword to Dick.

"Damn shame the pretty one has to die for the green booger." she said angerly. Garfield jumped out and threw his hands up.

"Just take me then, leave Starfire out this." Raven looked to him nodding no.

"Gar... No" Garfield then looked at Cyborg and Dick. He had a plan, and the boys knew what he had to do to make it happen, for Kori's sake. Walking slowly towards Rose, Terra then grabbed Kori and Rose grabbed Garfield.

"That really didn't take much." she then said as the six stood on the edge of the cliff. Cy, Raven, and Dick all stood on the rocky ground waiting for a signal as Rose started laughing quietly,

"Take him." she said as then Garfield gripped onto her arm, kicking his feet back to flip her over him and onto the ground. Cy then blasting at Dr. Light with his super-sonic blasters as he was watching what all just happened with rose, as the signal. Raven and Dick then got to Terra and Control Freak, but before they could touch him or her, they were gone. Kori flew to Dick as Raven ran up the rock where Garfield was on the ground, bleeding for almost everywhere. Her hands were sweaty, her heart was racing after seeing what she saw. Raven felt nothing but furious as Rose kicked the breath out Garfield, finally having him on the edge of the cuff hanging for his life as she held a gun to him. He was all bruised up and could hardly transform into the animal he wanted thus, pulling himself up. Feeling her feet sink into the ground, Raven then noticed it was Terra bringing her down.

"NO! STARFIRE! CYBO..." she shouted out until her mouth was covered. Trying to pull herself out, she simply heard a loud bang. The sound of Rose pulling the trigger and the Teen Titans shout out for Garfield. With her one hand still free, Raven used all her power to pull herself out as she screamed loudly with all her might. A black raven appeared, and the wings opened showing the enraged Raven. All four red eyes appeared as she flew to Rose cloaking her in the darkness.

"RAVEN!" the Titans screamed out, throwing their fist against the black cloak that was covering the two inside. Finally releasing Rose, Raven stood on the edge falling to her knees. nothing was left but the Titans looking to shaking Rose Wilson as it looked like her soul died but her body didn't. There was nothing left but a trail of blood and quietness.


	5. Chapter 5

Placing some books back to where they belong, Raven walked to Garfield.

"So after all that happened, I fell and landed in a stone cave not that far from the ground. I stayed there hungry and alone, cold but then some man found and took care me back to health. He taught me some Goju-Ryu aka karate and self-defense moves. That was just the first two years." Raven smiled softly listening to Garfield go on about his journey.

"I even have my own place in New York so if you want to stop by, you're more than welcome to come." she then stood up straight and looked to him.

"But Gar, how did you become invisible?" he looked down and laughed quietly,

"I got into some things with a witch. She was a work of art herself but I didn't really want to get involved with any relationship stuff at the time because she did not like that idea, she cast that curse on me. Ms. Witchy thought I was messing with her feelings and I wouldn't blame her." he said rubbing the back of his neck as Raven stayed silent.

"It was never my intentions to do that to her, I stilled loved someone and took me that long to realize that..." she didn't want to know all the details and continued placing the books back to their places.

"So you aren't going to ask me anything else?"

"No, why do I need to? You've told me what all happened with your disappearance." Raven said peacefully and finished as Garfield stood up.

"Ok well, are you okay? and .." he then helped her down,

"Be careful, don't want you passing out again." he said with a chuckle, and when he did just that, that one tooth poked out. Raven smiled softly seeing it for the first time in forever.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem," They both stood in silence for a moment until Garfield cleared his throat.

"It's getting late so you should go get some rest, especially with what all happened, I'm sorry that happened too." he said pulling her closer to hug her. Raven missed his hugs. They always made her feel better, safe, like she was home. Taking a deep breath, Garfield let her go and walked out the shop.

"I have many plans for us tomorrow Rae Rae" he shouted but then ran back to the entrance.

"Oh and rae?" Raven turned to look at him,

"Thank you.." she nodded and smiled at him.

"Just stay out of trouble. Please?"

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for this one girl." he winked at her and closed the door slowly leaving her thinking and smiling softly.


End file.
